Kingdom Hearts Series
by Guyser
Summary: The story follows a boy named Blade through his time in Organization XIII and the time after. This goes for all stories: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any material in this story, except for Blade. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Rain was falling outside of the castle walls with a gentle beating and tap against the window panes. The storm had lasted 3 days straight now with no sign of letting up. Blade sat by the window waiting for Beast to return with Belle from their trip. Blade began to look back upon how he had ended up there. He was in Twilight Town running from the Heartless. He had had no protection for himself and therefore was due to running away. He took one of his desired shortcuts down an alleyway and saw the gate on the other site with which he could escape. The clock tower had slowly rung 10:00 pm with a harmonic song. Blade was about to break free when a tall man with solid white hair, and an Asian look to his face came in front of him. He had a look that made you know and feel he was powerful and dangerous. He looked into Blade's eyes and said in a deep voice, "They will have your heart if you keep running." Blade was bewildered upon who "they" were and as if knowing his thoughts the man said, "They are the Heartless. They feed upon the living hearts of others searching for impurity. Once released to the darkness, you become one of them." Blade was still confused and asked, "Who are you?" "I am Ansem. I control the Heartless with great power. I have sent them upon this town searching for darkness in the hearts' of others." Ansem looked past Blade for a moment and continued. "If you want to survive you must do it for yourself. I can lend you the necessary equipment you need but you must learn how to wield them. I will give you the option to control the heartless or become one. What will you choose?" Blade was scared now because if what this man said was true, then why wouldn't he kill him now if he was the controller of the Heartless. Blade decided that it was up to faith now and nodded his head slowly. "Very well." said Ansem. Blade felt a rush of energy flowing through his veins and power like no other. Ansem then said, "I leave you now. It will be up to you whether you live or die." With that, Ansem erupted into a cloud of darkness and vanished.  
**

**  
Blade felt two things forming inside his fists. He looked down and noticed that two identical objects began to take shape. They looked like...keys. 'How is a key supposed to help!' he thought. He heard a noise and whirled around to find that the group of Heartless that were chasing him were stopped. There was a definite look of lust in their eyes that could not be denied. One of the smaller ones lunged at Blade. Blade raised the two keys in defense and to his surprise, the Heartless had instantly dispersed into the air. More confident in how they were defeated he felt prepared to take on the others. The Heartless following him began to surround him. Almost instantly they multiplied! The heartless, now eight total, all lunged at Blade to attack him. Blade reacted instinctively and leaped into the air but not before slashing two down. Six remained. Three had followed him into the air and avoided his first strike. Blade saw that he had to take out these three at once so he stuck out his arms to his side fully extending the keyblade and started spinning around. Each Heartless was slashed through twice and one of them a third time. Blade hit the ground on both feet and soon after, the three Heartless did as well, each dispersing as soon as they struck the ground. The three that remained had multiplied once again making eighteen total. Blade tried to slash them down but they kept coming. After a while, he lost balance and fell on his back. The Heartless were creeping towards him and just before they struck, a giant bear type monster leaped from behind him and finished off the remaining Heartless. He turned around and Blade got a full view of him. Black, slightly curved horns were coming out of his skull. He had wavy brown hair all over and a purple cape. His face had a tan tint to it and his eyes were a mixture of yellow and brown. This bear was enormously tall and definitely frightful. He lowered his hand toward Blade's and said in a rough but kind voice, "I am Beast." Since then, Blade had been living with him and Belle hear at the castle known as Hollow Bastion. That had been three years ago and Blade was now much better equipped with the two keyblades he called Oblivions. He found out that as his powers grew greater, he was able to control the Heartless. Control them at his will. He hadn't used his power to the full extent, however knew he could go farther. He usually summoned the Heartless to train with himself and fight. Beast had taught him what the keyblades and Heartless were and taught him how to fight with the keys as well as control a few heartless.  
**

**  
As Blade looked through the distorted images through the window, he thought he could make out two figures coming in the distance. One was very large, no doubt Beast, while the other was skinny and looked as if protected. This was of course Belle. Blade moved away from the window and headed down the Great Hall and up to the front gates.**


	2. Chapter 2: Castle's Demise

**Blade reached the front door of Hollow Bastion and pulled it open to find that Beast was carrying Belle across a large puddle that reached several yards. He entered soaking wet with an equally soaked Belle upon his arms. Beast made sure Belle was set down gently. "I'm going to get tea." said Belle, and she scurried off leaving small puddles of water behind. Beast bore into Blade's eyes with a stern look but quickly changed into a soft expression. After a moment, he sighed and said, "I worry for Belle. Each day I think something horrible might happen to her. Lately, things haven't been the same around here. I sense a threat or attack coming quickly." Beast sighed once more and left the room to follow Belle. Blade walked off pondering Beast's words. 'Nothing seemed strange around here.' he thought. He thought the continuous rain was rather weird but passed it off as a long storm. Blade entered his domain (which Beast had gladly offered to him) and sat upon his bed thinking. He would always train to try and clear his thoughts or for reckless fun. He summoned up three Shadow Heartless and stood. He conjured up his two Oblivions and commanded the Heartless to attack him. They began to surround him in a triangle and then lunged forward. Blade immediately took one of his keyblades and jabbed it behind him, taking out one of the three Heartless. He then took both keyblades and formed an "X" with them with one crossing in front of the other. He ran forward and leaped into a very horizontal front flip. In doing so, he slashed both ways taking out the remaining two Heartless. Satisfied he was not slacking, Blade stood and disassembled his keyblades.  
Blade breathed in and out slowly, his thoughts slowly becoming wisped away from memory. He heard a low, rumbling noise that sounded from higher up in the tower and took it for thunder. Blade left his room and walked down to the Grand Hall to try and find Beast to talk to him. Blade heard the same rumbling noise again but this time knew it was not thunder. It was more like a crumbling noise within the castle somewhere. He began to worry about Beast and Belle's safety and knew that somewhere, the place was collapsing. He took off toward the Ball Room in a dash. Blade began to get tired as he was running through the corridors. Another crack could be heard from the same room. Desperately wanting to hurry, Blade ran quicker and could see the door to the Ball Room only about 10 yards ahead. Blade arrived at the door leading to the center of destruction and entered.  
Inside was the most horrible thing Blade had ever seen. The top of the dome was cracked and quickly falling apart. Large boulders continuously fell from the ceiling, only gaining pace as they hurtled toward the ground. On the floor, Beast was lying on the ground with long cuts and gashes lining his arms. His leg was trapped, broken under several large pieces of ceiling. Belle was nowhere in sight and Blade could only hope she made it somewhere safe. There was a man standing on the balcony on the far side of the room. He didn't notice Blade's entrance into the room because the sound was masked by the continuous rain pouring into the room. The man had a black cloak on. He had flaming red hair that resembled somewhat of a mane. His eyes were deep, dark and had two long triangle markings upon his face. Grasped in his hands were two large pointed disks. The man's guard was lowered but only to talk to Beast. He began to say, "I'm only going to ask you one more time Beast. Where is it?" 'Where's what?' thought Blade. Beast was giving short raspy breaths and slowly said, "I don't know what you're talking about." "So be it." said the man. He raised his arm into the air and a pool of darkness seemed to form on the room's base. Out of this came countless type of creatures that resembled Heartless. There were countless Heartless coming from this pool and each began to surround Beast. Thinking instinctively, Blade assembled his keyblades and charged out into the battle. As he was running for Beast, the man who summoned the Heartless noticed Blade for the first time. A new, different look formed on his face; a confused one. Blade charged in and instantly began to attack the heartless. The Heartless began to become mad and changed their destination to Blade. Blade flipped back wards and spun, taking out 6 Heartless. No progress seemed to have been made so he began slashing more and more down, becoming more tired by the second. Several more were taken down and Blade charged forward for the next group. He jumped in the air and came down slashing with both two Oblivions. The attack never made it through to the Heartless because they had all instantly been dismantled. Blade's keyblades struck the ground with a clang. Blade looked up at the man who invaded the castle. His arms were rested on the podium and he was leaning forward. He began to speak, "Boy. Where did you get those weapons?" Blade was unsure of whether he should answer or not but continued the conversation with, "A man named Ansem gave them to me three years ago. Why?" The man had a disgusted look on his face but then continued. "You're very skilled with those keyblades and no doubt have been practicing. You seem to be the type of person who likes to go around helping others. Well you must also know that when you accepted those keyblades, Ansem also gave you the power to control the Heartless. Am I right?" "Yes." "Ah, I see." The man leaped onto the Ball Room floor and looked into Blade's eyes. "Fight me. Fight me or I shall get rid of that monster Beast over there and his mate Belle." A sense of hatred came over Blade for the fact that this guy would hurt them just for refusing a fight. Instinctively, Blade charged forward with both keyblades at the ready and began to attack the man. He easily dodged these attacks and was taunting him. "You can do better than that can't you?" The man kicked Blade in the chest and he went soaring across the floor. Once he stopped, he looked up and saw that the cloaked man was now aiming one of the disks at him. Almost immediately after looking, a large fire ball came straight at Blade, hitting him on the spot. Blade could feel the flames cutting him, burning his skin. The flames dispersed quickly but left the damage 100. Blade slowly stood and began to summon his Heartless out. The man was not surprised at this but almost looked pleased. Blade commanded them to attack relentlessly. The man simply swiped his disk and flames instantly destroyed them all. Shocked by this, Blade quickly decided it was time to use all the Heartless in his possession. He summoned a much larger quantity of Heartless and these ones were different. They were much taller and stronger than the Shadow Heartless and held great blue swords in their hands. Blade commanded the new Heartless to surround and attack the intruder. When they attacked, the man jumped backwards and extended his arms. Both disks began to glow violently and a giant ring of flames surrounded the Heartless. The man swiped his hands together and the Heartless died among the flames just as the others had done before. Blade could no longer see the man from the thickness of the flames. Looking closely, he could now see a figure coming from the flames. The mysterious man emerged with a small, cocky smile upon his face. He then rushed forward at such an intense speed that Blade was in shock. The man was right next to him in an instant and he slammed a fist straight into Blade's stomach knocking him out. The man picked up Blade and put him upon his shoulders. Beast who had been watching began to shout. "Axel! Put him down!" The man named Axel looked toward Beast and said, "Now, now Beast. You should be glad I'm taking this boy off your hands. It really was a shame we couldn't have stayed old friends." With that, Axel submerged into a pool of darkness and was gone.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Order's Decision

**Axel carried Blade through the darkness and appeared in a dark room. Its walls were lined with candles, just barely illuminating the room. Twelve people were standing in a circle wearing the same dark cloaks that Axel was wearing. Axel made thirteen and completed the circle. He dropped Blade in the center who was still unconscious. "What is this, Axel!" said one large man. Axel replied, "This was the source of all the Heartless coming from the castle. I have also found out that he has the power to wield keyblades." A different cloaked figure then spoke with a woman's voice, "And did you eliminate Beast?" "I wasn't able to. This boy got in the way and I had to deal with him. However, I kept him alive because he has great potential." One of the men removed their cloaks. He had brown hair with a tint of reddish pink in it. He began to speak, "That's still not an excuse for bringing him into our headquarters Axel. You know the rules. If you don't keep him away from here, he will be eliminated." "Please Marluxia, think about what he could be capable of!" said Axel in a rage. Marluxia replied, "Axel, this order is secret as well as its plans. This boy will only interfere with them. Now if this is all you have brought to us, then this meeting is over. Axel, I want to see you in an hour." The members of "the Order" slowly dispersed away into a pool of deep, never ending darkness. However, one member remained with Axel and Blade. The figure removed their cloak and it was the woman who had spoken before. She had long blond hair and large gorgeous eyes that sparkled with intensity even in the candle light. "Axel, you know that Marluxia is right. He can't stay here." "I know that Larxene. I can take him outside of town to train him and we can always make room for him if Marluxia will consider it. If I do get to train him though, I want you to do it with me." Larxene seemed unsure of Axel's request. "I don't know Axel. I'll have to think. Tell me what Marluxia says when you go to see him." Larxene then dispersed into darkness just as the others had before. Axel then took Blade's body and locked it in a cabinet. He walked off toward Marluxia's dorm and waited at the front. He sighed, his shoulders sagging. He entered the dark room slowly. Marluxia was standing in the center of the room with his cloak on. "Axel," he began. "If you decide to train the boy, you must make sure he is away from here when doing so. If you can manage this, then you may have him as your apprentice. If not, then your life was short." Axel nodded and left to fetch Blade.**


	4. Chapter 4: The First Day Begins

**Blade was still knocked out when Axel went to fetch his body from the cupboard. He heaved him on his back and searched off for Larxene. Axel found her standing along the railing of steps in the main hallway. Axel began to speak before Larxene had seen him. "Larxene, Marluxia said that I'd be able to train him but only if he is kept from the headquarters." Larxene looked at him slowly. She had a stressed look on her face as if she had been crying not to long ago. Her voice was shaky but she said, "Then I will train him with you." Axel smiled and walked beside her. "We should get going," said Axel. "He'll be awake soon." Larxene nodded and said, "Where do you want to take him?" Axel thought for a moment then said, "There are many worlds he can be brought to. I think we should go to Agrabah. I believe it'll help him and if he doesn't listen, our attacks will be slightly amplified." Larxene nodded once again and the two traveled through the darkness.**

**  
Axel and Larxene emerged from the eternal darkness into the hot, dry world of Agrabah. They came into the middle of the desert, standing upon a high hill with blowing winds swirling the sand around them. Axel heaved Blade, who was just starting to wake up, off his shoulders and on to the ground. Blade was startled as he hit the ground. He looked up and saw Larxene and Axel looking down on him, both wearing a dark smirk. Blade was unsure of whom these two were, but his memory slowly came back, as well as a sense of rage. He stood up and summoned up his keyblades but was immediately hit with a bolt of lightning. Blade was paralyzed in his position but could see who fired the shot. Larxene was standing with her arm outstretched and two fingers aimed at Blade. Axel had a small smirk on his face and said, "Now, Blade is it? You'll listen to Larxene and I and do what we tell you to do. You will become our apprentice and learn from us. If you decide not to, which you have the complete option to do so, then we will kill you." Blade couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was being forced to become this man and woman's apprentice after what they did to Beast? Axel continued, "We can teach you to summon greater Heartless at your command, as well as fire and lightning powers. If you accept, we will start after your shock is over and it will be dangerous and difficult." Blade didn't feel he had a choice, but maybe. Maybe he could learn what they know, become stronger, and kill them before he got killed. Blade felt the numbness start to relieve itself off his body. Axel saw this and spoke one last time. "So, what do you say?" Blade only nodded his head once and slowly. "Good," Axel said, "Good." Larxene looked toward Axel. She nodded and said, "Let's go."**


	5. Chapter 5: Friendly Heartless Frenzy

Axel led the threesome further into the desert unknown with Blade following close behind and Larxene after him. As far as Blade could tell, this world was nothing like Hollow Bastion. So far, he had seen nothing but desolate wasteland in the hour they'd been traveling. So many questions were ringing through Blade's head right now; so many thoughts. 'How would I return home and how?' or 'Would I ever see Beast or Belle again?' While thinking, Blade did not notice that Axel had stopped and he went walking into him. Axel turned and glared at Blade viciously. After a moment's time, he spoke, "Are you ready?" Blade knew that he wasn't but did not want to show fear in front of these two because he knew they could use that weakness to his advantage. "Yes." he lied but was still unsure in his voice. Axel nodded toward Blade but he wasn't sure if it was to him exactly, but more of Larxene. He was right. After the nod, Larxene walked past Blade and over by Axel. Larxene then asked Blade, "This will be your first exercise. Axel and I will send as many Heartless at you as we can and will disperse them when you fall." Blade was almost positive he could do this. He had defeated his own Heartless countless times easily. Blade nodded and got ready for the task that lay ahead of him. Axel and Larxene both raised their arms into the air and an all too familiar pool of darkness emerged in the desert lands. Blade was prepared for the Shadows that would be coming out of the hole as he already had his Oblivions out and ready. However, out of the portal, came a different kind of Heartless. These looked more like bandits. Their heads were covered with bandages with the exception of the eyes. Their clothes were a blue with a purple overthrow and they had a gold link on each wrist. They carried around a sharp, deadly looking scimitar that they knew how to wield. Blade was surprised as only two Heartless came out of the hole. 'They must think I'm weak' he thought. The two Bandits charged at him quickly but Blade merely sliced through them with a slash of his keyblades. Blade had a small smirk on his face but it quickly vanished as the number of Heartless that were just destroyed came back and were doubled. Four Heartless were now on the field. These Heartless rushed Blade but he crisscrossed his blades to kill the first two. The next two dodged and separated. Blade leaped into the air and hurled one of his keyblades at the first Bandit. It struck him down and plunged into the ground. Blade came down striking the second Heartless with his keyblade. Knowing that they would double, Blade dispersed his in-hand keyblade and performed several back flips until he reached his keyblade. Upon the last flip, he grabbed the keyblade and at the landing point, re summoned the other. When he looked ahead, Blade was startled to see that the Heartless hadn't doubled but multiplied ten times to forty Heartless. Blade was put into a short state of shock but was rocked back to reality as they came toward him. He took a chance and charged into the army of darkness ahead of him. Blade continuously slashed at them, showing no mercy until he reached the heart of the demons. Once in the center, Blade extended his arms along with the blades and began to work toward the rest of the Heartless by spinning around. As Blade slashed another Heartless Bandit down, he was slashed twice in the back by two Bandits. Blade fell to his knees but wasn't ready to give up. When he rose, he was slashed twice in the left arm and once in the right leg. Blood was dripping in a growing puddle on the ground as Blade was continuously slashed down. Another in the back, two in the left leg, and three in the right arm. The puddle was growing quicker underneath Blade as he was being sliced. Blade felt himself go into a state of numbness and shock as his systems shut down and he once again fell to his knees and slammed into the ground, falling into unconsciousness. Axel and Larxene dispersed the remaining Heartless and looked upon Blade. "Larxene, we should heal him before he dies." Larxene nodded and said "Curaga". Blade's wounds were slowly being placed back together as if invisible stitches were holding him together. "He did pretty well for the first time. However, he didn't use his head. He had Heartless to his disposable that could've taken them down. Invisibles. Maybe next time he'll do better." said Axel. Larxene stared at Blade and simply said, "Maybe."


	6. Chapter 6: Home Again?

Blade felt himself rising as he awoke, not opening his eyes. The very last thing he remembered was Axel and Larxene sending Heartless at him. But no wounds of any sort could be felt on him. Blade felt a shiver of cold breeze by and several drops of wetness. He opened his eyes. He was in a city! The sky was severely darkened by rain clouds and looked as if it were night. But, how? He was in that desert moor. As he looked closer, he realized he was laying in one of streets of Twilight Town! He was home. So everything that happened, the past three years of his life had all been a dream? It felt so real though. The wounds, the pain, the happiness. Blade rose from the ground and looked around. He was definitely back at Twilight Town. Blade walked around the city until he reached the famous city site known as the clock tower. He looked up at the side panel of the tower and toward the hands that were reading 9:47. Something about the air and his surroundings looked...odd. Suddenly, the heavens began to split apart and several streaks of lightning soared and flared across the sky with an ear splitting screech as they slammed into the clock tower's spire illuminating the whole tower, its brilliant golden color shining brightly against the darkened air. After the marvelous effect the lightning had instilled upon the city, another flash illuminated the clock tower once more but hit in another direction. To his shock, 4 hooded figures could be seen in black cloaks upon the tower. The second the flash started, they disappeared into the night sky and blurs of black could be seen traveling across in the same direction. Blade darted off toward the 5 figures, curious about who they were and what they were doing in his home. Faster they moved on hopping ferociously from building to building, never stopping but for a moment's time. Another flash of lightning went by, they were gone. But, where did they go? He was right behind them. Blade stopped running and felt a bone chilling rush of wind fly by him. The rain was seriously picking up now. Another flash of lightning went by again, once more hitting the clock tower. The sides now read 9:54. Several more flashes struck hitting a far off place but enough to illuminate the surroundings once more. Blade was stunned by what he saw. In front of him was one of the hooded figures. He turned around and began to run when he saw that another had been standing behind him. He turned his head toward the building to the right of him, and saw another and the same with the other building. He was surrounded on all sides by these mysterious people. One member of the group was missing however. One of the people on the building began to talk in a deep, low voice. "DiZ must have gone for the boy. Hopefully he can kill him before he becomes a threat. As for this boy, I think you two can take care of him." He was referring to the two hooded men on the ground. The man on the other building seemed to be looking toward the clock tower. He spoke, "It's nearing the hour Xaldin. We must hurry back." The two then dispersed in the darkness away from Blade and the other two. The one in front of Blade in all too much of his horror spoke with a voice he could never forget. "Hello Blade." he said as he removed his cloak top. It was Axel. Blade turned to see that the person behind him was Larxene. 'Oh no.' thought Blade.


	7. Chapter 7: Wonders of the Past

**"How are you two here!? I thought I was dreaming!" Blade was in a state of shock at the fact that Axel and Larxene did infact exist. "Silly Blade," Axel said. "You are not home and everything that we have put you through is not a dream." "But-" Blade was cut off by Axel continuing the speech. "But how? Easily. You see, everything you've experienced since you've been "back" is real but it is not. You are home but not in the way you think. This is all merely a quick trip through time." As Axel said those words he thought. 'A trip through time? But how, and when?' Axel continued, "Yes, a trip through time, three years ago to this day. And, if you don't believe me, take a look at the clock tower." Blade slowly turned his head toward the large golden clock tower and saw that 10:00 was quickly approaching and realized that this point in time was when he had first met Ansem and received his keyblades. This was the point in time where he fought the Heartless and met Beast. "We have gotten here," Axel said, "By the power of the Heartless and through the darkness. We are going to give you three minutes to do whatever with and then we will find you. There is no point in running, because the darkness will seek you out." The two then dispersed into the air. Blade looked around. Blade stood in place for a moment, lost in his thoughts as the rain echoed through the air as it slammed the ground. 'That's it!' Blade thought. 'If I can reach my past life before I meet Ansem, I can stop everything from happening. But I only have two minutes left, I have to hurry.' Blade hopped onto one of the buildings and headed toward the familiar alleyway by the town's gates. One minute left. Blade hurried across the buildings running for his life trying to find himself. Thirty seconds remained and Blade still hadn't reached the alleyway. While running the rain had slowly let up and had come to stop with a last crackle of lightning. Blade thought he would never make it but had finally reached the alleyway to find that his past life hadn't reached it yet. Blade jumped from the building and heard a sort of sucking noise behind him. He looked back and saw that Axel, just Axel was standing behind him frowning. "It's time to go back, Blade." he said. Blade looked forward and saw that a figure in black, with tan hair was running toward the two. Blade took off running and Axel soon saw why. "Blade, no!!" he shouted and ran after him. Blade kept running and looked back to see Axel was following. Blade summoned up five invisibles from the ground and commanded them to attack Axel. Axel took out his chakrams and swiped through them all. Axel's chakrams started to flame and were pointed straight at Blade. Blade saw this and continued to run. Axel heaved both chakrams at Blade, one missing and the other striking his shoulder. Blade turned back toward Axel and had a certain rage going through him. Not anger, but more of a spark. He used his free hand to aim his keyblade toward Axel, and shouted, "Fire!" A ball of fire charged through his keyblade and headed straight for Axel. Axel merely deflected it away and was frustrated. He charged at Blade and used his elbow to jab him in the temple, knocking him out. Axel quickly picked up Blade, set him on a roof, and followed the younger Blade. He arrived shortly after Blade was fighting the Heartless. He watched his technique, how he fought and once satisfied he began to move but stopped from a large bear figure. Beast. He came around and into the alley swiping the Heartless down, saving Blade. Axel left, fetched Blade, and returned in the portal of darkness. He arrived, meeting Larxene, on a snowy mountain top inside of a cave.**


	8. Chapter 8: Axel's Poor Training

**Blade slowly came back into consciousness, his head hurting, continuously pounding as if it would split open. He opened his eyes and saw that everything was dark and there was some kind of cloth around his eyes. He also noted that he was tied up, hands roped behind his back. His feet seemed fine. Blade heard a crackling noise not too far ahead of him and felt the warmth it emitted. It was fire. Blade listened and didn't hear anyone else in the room he was in so he began to move. He didn't get far as he was grabbed by the collar and carried away. The person didn't say anything but led Blade to an abnormally cold area. They then untied his hands and the bandage around his eye. He saw that it was Larxene with Axel leaning over by what looked like a cave wall. He also saw that he was on a mountain that was going through a blizzard. Larxene walked over to the entrance of the cave and sealed it by targeting the tops with what looked like electric balls of lightning. The only light in the room was the brightly lit fire, still raging on with no means of stopping. Larxene headed toward Axel and led him farther into the cave so Blade was unable to hear them. Minutes passed and finally, Blade couldn't take it anymore. He stood and began to shout. "I want you two to take me home and don't bother me any more! I don't want to be your apprentice or learn from you. I liked it better at Beast's castle, not with you two jerks!" Axel continued to talk to Larxene, completely ignoring Blade. Blade was furious at this point so he summoned a keyblade and hurled it toward Axel. He merely raised a hand and stopped it. Larxene nodded toward Axel and they both walked over to Blade. Axel began in a casual voice. "Alright Blade. You have two options. One, you follow Larxene into the darkness and go with her. Two, you come with me into the darkness. Only one of us will be going to your destination so you have a fair chance...am I right?" Blade was confused on what was going on but didn't have time to think because Axel continued. "Oh, almost forgot, you don't have much time...we're leaving now." They both dispersed into darkness leaving two similar portals of nothingness. Blade didn't know what to choose. Both portals began to slowly shrink. He walked toward the portal that Larxene took and was about to walk through. He still remained hesitant though and began to change his mind. The portals were almost gone now. Blade took off at a break-neck speed toward Axel's portal and leaped through the darkness. As Blade was traveling through, he tried to think, but couldn't. Something was blocking and clouding his thoughts. Blade felt a cold numbness traveling through him. His body felt stiff and he couldn't move or breathe. Blade began to panic, feeling his lungs clamping tight. Just as Blade felt like he was about to die, he flew through a light. Blade slammed into a transparent floor, frantically gasping for air. He could hear Axel laughing as he said, "First time's always the worst." Blade stood and looked at his new surroundings. The room was almost white except for strange shapes with the same symbol on them floating steadily toward a large light all around them. Axel continued, still laughing. "Well, it looks like you made the wrong choice...which, unfortunately, you do often." Blade felt the same rage flow over him as before. Well," Axel said. "While you're here, let me go over the plans that the Organization and I have in store for you. One, I lied. Either way you would have ended up with me, no matter what portal of darkness you took. They were both diversions. Larxene is off talking to the group now. As for you, you're not going back to Twilight Town ever. Get used to it. Secondly, for now, I need you alive and to cooperate with me. Work with me until Larxene gets back and I will explain EVERYTHING to you." Blade didn't believe Axel would tell him everything but he didn't have a choice. Blade nodded and Axel said, "Good. Now, follow me." Axel walked away followed by Blade and he stopped a little bit ahead of him. "Now," he said. "Heartless aren't the only things we know how to summon, you know. We can also create creatures called Nobodies. The Organization has control over these Nobodies as we are of higher status. They look kind of like bl-" he stopped and said, "Here, let me show you." he smirked and four small holes opened up in the swirling ground. Four freaky white creatures came out of the ground. They were hopping through the air weightlessly, sometimes floating through the air. They were extremely agile, as well as flexible. They began to move around Blade with unpredictable moves. He didn't wait for them to attack and charged at them after summoning the Oblivions of his. He swiped, swiped again and to no avail. One began to swerve above his head and Blade moved in time as it shot down on his position. He took the opportunity to slash down the Nobody as Axel had called it. Three remained and Blade made quick work of another leaving two. Blade hurled one of his keyblades at a Nobody striking it through the heart. He re summoned his keyblade back to his hand and charged at the last Nobody. He arrived and began slashing wildly at the Nobody. Its nimble body kept it from being hit as it dodged side to side, swerving around every attack. Blade then slammed both keyblades parallel toward the ground. The Nobody dodged, but Blade tried something else. The blow knocked up the Nobody, with a ricochet attack. Blade soared into the air, spun into a front flip once and slammed the Nobody into the ground, finishing them off. When Blade stood up he was stunned. He looked around, and around again but he couldn't find Axel anywhere. "Axel!!" Blade screamed. Nothing. As far as he could tell, Blade was stuck in some dimension...or maybe not. All of a sudden, he heard a swirling sound behind him. A man stepped out wearing the black hood and coat and stared at Blade. Blade went off on a rampage. "Why did you leave Axel!!? You could have trapped me here forever! You could have-" The man in the hooded cloak interrupted Blade. "Axel? I'm not Axel." The person in the cloak sounded no older than him. "I do know Axel though. He had to leave for a moment and asked me to take care of something. I still don't know why the Organization wants both of us though." Blade was confused about what was going on. "What-" Blade was interrupted again as the boy continued. "Will you let me finish! Now, I'm supposed to "temporarily" eliminate you, but I'm going to have fun first." The kid's hands began to glow as two keyblades formed inside of them. One, an Oathkeeper, and the other Oblivion. He rushed Blade and their battle began.**


End file.
